Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
"For centuries, the Grey Wardens—the ancient order of guardians, sworn to unite and defend the lands—have been battling the darkspawn forces. Legend spoke that slaying the Archdemon would have put an end to the darkspawn threat for centuries to come, but somehow they remain." Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening is the first expansion for Dragon Age: Origins. It is scheduled for release PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 on March 16, 2010 in North America, March 18 in Europe, and March 19 in the UK,Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening - Valenna Trailer - New character introduced and will have both retail and download editions.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN However in the UK the PS3 version will not be available at retail and will instead only be available via the Playstation network. The writing team on Awakening consists of David Gaider, Sheryl Chee, and Ferret A. Baudoin.Ferret A. Baudoin BioWare Forums Plot The game begins six months after events of Dragon Age: Origins have concluded, and the player will take on the role of a Grey Warden commander (who is either an imported character from Origins or an Orlesian Warden). The player will help rebuild the Grey Wardens and to establish Vigil's Keep as a new base of operations, though the Orlesian Warden will be treated differently because of Orlais' history with Ferelden. Despite the defeat of the archdemon, the darkspawn have not returned underground and there are rumours that there are darkspawn with the ability to speak.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN The Architect appears to be involved and the Warden may have to deal with this creature. Once this mission is complete, the world will have changed dramatically. Features * A total of 6 new specializations, two for each class. Awakening FAQ ** New warrior specializations: Spirit Warrior and Guardian. IGN First Impressions ** New rogue specializations: Legionnaire Scout and Shadow.IGN First Impressions ** New mage specializations: Battlemage and Keeper. * 24 new spells and 32 new talents (for a total of 56).Awakening FAQ * 12 new skills on 3 skill tracks * The ability to import an old character (either dead or alive), or start as a new Warden from Orlais (if you start a new character, you will instantly get a level 18 character.) Gamestop.com - Buy Dragon Age Origins: Awakening - Xbox 360 * All non-DLC items as well as any Return To Ostagar items from your Origins character will be transferred into Awakening. Both equipped and inventory, but not party storage chest items, will be transferred. * A higher level cap of 35. * All characters The Warden can recruit can be put through The Joining and made Wardens. Achievements *'Awakening' Completed Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *'The Enduring Vigil' Acquired all upgrades for Vigil's Keep. *'Commander of the Grey' Reach level 30. Secret Achievements *'Savior of Kal'Hirol - 30G' Destroyed the broodmothers in Kal'Hirol. *'Blind Vengeance - 30G' Escaped the silverite mines. *'Pride Before The Fall - 30G' Defeated the baroness. *'Amaranthine's Last Hope - 25G' Saved the city of Amaranthine. *'Keeper of the Vigil - 25G' Saved Vigil's Keep. }} ''The Calling'' Characters Appearing in Awakening *The Architect is a mysterious darkspawn that can talk and does not feel the calling; he was the main antagonist from Dragon Age: The Calling. *Utha is one of the Grey Wardens that went into the Deep Roads to find an ex-Grey Warden commander and has a run-in with the Architect. Origins Characters Appearing in Awakening *Herren and Wade will return to sell new goods. Awakening FAQ *Alistair, Wynne, Loghain, and Anora can make an appearance depending on player choices in Origins. Awakening FAQ *Oghren is a returning party member from Dragon Age: Origins (He will start at 0 approval regardless of your relationship with him in Origins.) Awakening Q&A New Companions *Anders is a human mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi countless times, but always seems to get caught. The woman Templar in the trailer claims he is a murderer and is not to be trusted. The nature of how he is a "murderer" is currently unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYLe3V5usc&feature=sub *Velanna is an elven mage of rather unknown and questionable origin, as seen in her very short trailer. She is rather aggressive and has the ability to animate the trees (which are similar to sylvans). According to the trailer, she is hunting the merchants who took her sister, and attacks the warden for killing her "Friends" (likely meaning the sylvans). Who her sister is and why they took her is unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVA-4GgfxMM *Sigrun sig-grun is a dwarven rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn with her group in the Deep Roads, and she is the last survivor. Also, she thinks that something odd is happening in the fortress of Kal'Hirol. http://g4tv.com/videos/44279/Exclusive_Dragon_Age_Origins__Awakening_Sigrun_Trailer/ *Mhairi mai-ree is an ex-army sword & shield female human warrior. She admires the two Wardens who defeated the Archdemon "single-handedly" and jumped at the opportunity to help rebuild the order. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrgiTB1ebi0 *Nathaniel Howe na-thun-niel-how is a rogue and the son of Arl Rendon Howe. http://www.primagames.com/guides/display.php?isbn=9780307468352&tab=details#tabs *Justice juhs-tis is a noble spirit from the Fade, bound to the body of a dead Grey Warden. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtTVDkH9RLo New Locations *Amaranthine: Rendon Howe's previous property estate, with lots of fishing going on. *Blackmarsh: Former bustling village abandoned into a gloomy, desolate marsh. *Kal'Hirol: The dwarven fortress long known as a center of learning for the smith caste. *Knotwood Hills: An area of inhospitable and barren hills to the west of Amaranthine. *Vigil's Keep: An ancient fortress in Amaranthine. *Wending Woods: Forest area divided by Pilgrim's Path, leading to Amaranthine. *Dragon Bone Wastes: Wasteland where dragons go to die and the Tevinter Imperium attempts to harvest greater power from their remains. The area of Drake's Fall lies here. New Creatures *The Architect *The Children *The Disciples *Queen of the Blackmarsh (a spectral dragon) *The Withered New Specializations *Battlemage *Keeper *Legionnaire Scout *Shadow *Guardian *Spirit Warrior New Spells *Fade Shield *Elemental Mastery *Attunement *Time Spiral *Repulsion Field *Invigorate *Arcane Field *Mystical Negation :Battlemage *Draining Aura *Hand of Winter *Stoic *Elemental Chaos :Keeper *One With Nature *Thornblades *Replenishment *Nature's Vengeance New Talents Rogue *Heartseeker *Ghost *Weak Points *Flicker :Legionnaire Scout *Mark of the Legion *Strength of Stone *Endure Hardship *Blessing of the Ancestors :Shadow *Shadow Form *Decoy *Shadow Striking *Pandemonium Warrior *Second Wind *Peon's Plight *Grievous Insult *Massacre :Guardian *Guardian's Shield *Fortifying Presence *Master Guardian *Aura of the Stalwart Defender :Spirit Warrior *Beyond the Veil *Soulbrand *Fade Burst *Blessing of the Fade Weapons :Weapon and Shield *Juggernaut *Carapace *Air of Insolence *Bulwark of the Ages :Dual-wielding Weapons *Twin Strikes *Find Vitals *Low Blow *Unending Flurry :Two-handed Weapons *Sweeping Strike *Two-Handed Impact *Onslaught *Reaving Storm :Archery *Accuracy *Arrow Time *Burst Shot *Rain of Arrows Differences Between Origins and Awakening * There will be no romance options in Awakening. Point 1.8 on the Awakening FAQ * Items will go up to tier 9. * You will be able to craft your own runes and use them on armor. Destructoid preview * You will have the ability to re-spec your character without losing plot decisions made in Origins through an unlimited amount of Manual of Focus tomes, sold for 6 each. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN *Most promotional and DLC items will not transfer into Awakening. Point 2.5 on the Awakening FAQ However, items received during Return to Ostagar, The Stone Prisoner, and the Memory Band will transfer. Awakening Q&A *Characters approvals from The Origins will not be translated into The Awakening. Everyone (including Oghren) will start at 0 approval. (ref: I received Awakening today @ Bioware forums) *The Origins characters who used Character Respecialization Mod can be imported to The Awakening without any issues. *Oghren will meet you with his new Legion of the Dead gear set with a magical weapon (be sure to strip himout prior to The Awakening) Importing an Origins Warden versus creating an Orlesian Warden *People of Amaranthine will treat a Ferelden Warden with respect, as opposed to suspicion towards an Orlesian Warden. *New Wardens do not benefit from the stat or talent gains garnered from Lost in Dreams or increases from tomes. External Links *Gamestop product page *Amazon product page *IGN announcement *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A *Official BioWare page *Team Xbox Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hands-On Preview *Gamespot Dragon Age: Awakening Hands-On - First Details, Combat, and Dragons *Destructoid "Darkness continue to terrorize in Dragon Age: Awakening" References Category:Games